metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Water-filled room (Biosphere)
The water-filled roomMetroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 68: Missile Tank! "In the near-right corner of this '''water-filled room' is a small tunnel containing a Missile Tank. Drop into Morph Ball mode and roll in to get it."'' is a room in Sector 1 / Biosphere. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Description This is an open room filled with water, hence the name. It begins on a high ledge, with a metal staircase to get down. A second set of these is found further in the room. The stairs are each lined with iridescent and rectangular blue lights. Samus, given her ability to survive long falls, can simply jump over the stairs onto a rock platform below. These platforms, and the ledge she jumps from, are covered in grass, ferns and large leaves. Underneath, they are lined with metal gratings. To navigate the room, Samus is required to raise the water levels. She can do so by firing at a sensor on the wall. This will raise the platforms and submerge the ledges and staircases. Samus must then go underwater, and fire at a sensor underneath the next platform to drain the water, and climb up the second staircase to access the next set of platforms. In front of her will be a large steel wall. First, she needs to fire at another sensor to cause the water to raise and lower at intervals. Samus can then jump to the organic wall behind the steel one and Kick Climb upwards, to reach another ledge. The exit door is found here. Connecting rooms *Water-filled tank (via automatic door) *Swamp Zone (via automatic door) Inhabitants *3 Bulls *2 Skulteras Items ;Missile Tank:In the tunnel in the corner of the room, underwater. Official data ;Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition, page 68:"Halfway across the room, the platforms disappear. Leap into the water, to find a raised area just underneath the water’s surface, then drop down on the other side of that platform. Fight your way past more Skulteras and stand underneath the platform at the center of the room. Shoot the circular plate overhead with your Charge Beam to activate the vents in this side of the room and cause the platforms to fall. :Return to the raised platform, then hop right, back across the floating platforms. When you reach the final platform, look up and find a third circular plate on the concrete wall near the end of the room. Shoot it with a Charge Beam to make the water begin to rise and fall, raising and lowering the floating platforms. Wait on this platform until it drops. When it begins to rise again, leap out toward the dirt area behind that concrete wall and Kick Climb up to the end of the room. Turn left at the end and enter the next room, the Experiment Floor 2 chamber." Gallery File:Water-filled room first ledge and staircase.png|The first ledge of the room. File:Water-filled room Bull and first platform.png File:Water-filled room third platform.png File:Water-filled room underwater.png|Samus underwater. File:Water-filled room underwater sensor.png|The sensor on the underside of the platform. File:Water-filled room second half.png|The second half of the room. File:Water-filled room wall.png|The wall. File:Water-filled room exit door.png|The exit door. Biosphere Missile Tank 11.jpg|The Missile Tank. References Category:Rooms Category:Biosphere